User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Samurai I hope you like what I've done here. When do I get all my tags and ribbons and awards? --Dick handsome 12:30, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Hahaha! I deleted what the first guy wrote and totally replaced it. I bet he's crying now. Hahaha! Mine is better. I am better than him. --Dick handsome 17:27, 1 September 2007 (UTC) A must for the Write a Caption page I know you want to find this: "Sarkozy, with flab edited out" picture comparison. - The Lake Effect 20:22, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Wonky Tag Two questions: what episode tag are you using for the word and whats our policy on using images from wonkyear.com? I'm filling in an old episode and many of the clips have been deleted...making screengraps difficult. --GlennBecksATool 21:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah, I figured wonky wouldn't be a good choice. ...I'm just briefly filling in a couple of the ones that have sport reports right now. As soon as I'm done getting most of the video links, I'll go back through and fill them out a little more. I've got all the episodes from 05 & 06 on an older computer...hopefully someday I'll play through some and try fill out some guides that were skipped over. --GlennBecksATool 23:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Need some picture help Oh my goodness gracious! Thank you so very much,WatchTvEatDonutDrinkBeer! They worked out just fine, ahh heck they were exactly what I was looking for and you made my dreams come true. You’re the best :D Now I can show all my friends that I wasn’t lying and was actually there at the show. Woohoo! (ps i could never decline more picture gifts. Too greedy? Maybe.) --I am America 06:03, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry sorry for jumping the gun and editing there...I didn't take the time to realize you were still working on it. --GlennBecksATool 02:31, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Aussie Stuff Yeah, I figured whoever liked Stephen and might live in Australia would like to have their own government page. Who knows... Cheers! --GlennBecksATool 21:39, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks I thought you were gonna like bust my ass about copyrights or something about that picture...Some of this stuff on this site is hilarious man...They keep the tone right, like i could picture Stephen saying most of this stuff...so you don't know any way to contact Stephen? So? Stephen doesn't actually edit any of these articles?? No I didn't make the picture but it is not copyrighted or anything its on 10,000 websites...I could make one I have been using GIMP for a while now...so are you just a user or do you contribute to the site or what? Lets see if this makes it big Not exactly sure how to use this all that good yet...but umm...is this Stephen or umm who is this...? YouTube Videos We can upload YouTube videos? Cool. Show me how or point me to an article where this has already been done. --Bear Hunter 6:28 pm, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't quite figure it out.--Bear Hunter 9:39 pm, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Leatherman Thanks for the Leatherman pic. I put it on my Way of the Master article. --Bear Hunter 8:15 am, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Vaxachub I think I did it right...but if there are any issues with it, let me know. :) --Demonseed 04:16, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Wasn't quite sure if I did it right or not. --Demonseed 14:18, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. The ritual killing wasn't as hard as I was expecting... ..is there a list of projects that need helpers? --GlennBecksATool 20:03, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Screenshot Could you get a screenshot of the "I'm Sorry, Sincerely Society" card that Stephen gave Jerry Miller? I thought maybe we could make cards a la the Valentine's Day cards and make a game out of it. Whaddya say? --MC Esteban™ 12:59, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Absolutely! I am just behind on getting shows, I get to have the laptop today, so I am going to try to get caught up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Wow I was playing around with that machine they talked about in the Wired Article and searched for Viacom. Check out this edit I came up with. Hehehe. Other edits from this IP address include mostly Viacom flogs. Heh. --MC Esteban™ 01:50, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Hey, can you unblock ED ED ED ED properly for me? I guess I did it wrong. --MC Esteban™ 02:38, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::I had that problem the other day...I blocked, then the user apologized, I unblocked...and it took a while to take...maybe it's a bug or a time thing?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 16 August 2007 (UTC) 50 Truths Of course not. I'll do that now. --Demonseed 02:28, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Douche Blanking of popular pages: * Jesus Christ * Christianity * Blessed Virgin Mary * Holy Bible revert warrior to the rescue! *feels validated for short comings* --GlennBecksATool 13:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Ze bears under ze sea :( ...*sigh*. Just kidding, it's cool. ;) --Demonseed 03:08, 14 August 2007 (UTC) lmao...actually, I think you made it better by editing it that way. Seems funnier. :) --Demonseed 03:12, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Indeed. --Demonseed 03:19, 14 August 2007 (UTC) You did it! C'mon buddy! I'm being civil. I'm being cool, even funny about it. Can we have a dialogue here? I'm not going to get you. I'm a nice man. Buck up, son. Let's have a dialogue here. What do I scare you - you don't if you should be funny or serious or quite how to deal with my approach? Is it akward? I've fallen somewhere between the line of nice and superficial but nowhere near hostile yet - don't know how to tread on that ground eh? Get your sea legs captain, I thought you and me was like buddies. Don't give me the cold shoulder. --Dick handsome 01:49, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Also Colberican took out what I put up for John Dean. C'mon. That page needed a serious truthiness injection and he goes and shoots that puppy down on me. Now it reads like a wet newspaper. I strive and I strive and I get nothin' but heartache to show for it. What gives baby? Oops the comment I just put went at the bottom, did you see it? Oh wasup man, you took out what I put on Steven's mom. That was good stuff. Wasup? Email Checked it lately? --MC Esteban™ 19:52, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Polls Thanks for the tip about the daily poll. I'll be sure to do that next time. Can we add a fifth option to the Rove poll: something about him focusing more on his MC Rove hippity-hop career (gotta love his phat dance moves!)? Also, how about a poll on Mitt Romney's straw poll results. I was thinking something like "Who would you have voted for in the Iowa straw poll?" and have the ONLY option be Mitt Romney. Cheers, Careax 18:54, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Merv Griffin Seriously? He Croaked?--Demonseed 19:41, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Wow. Well, that made him a rich gay. --Demonseed 19:58, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Fabulous! Yes! Last one with a pineapple up the butt gets to be hung upside down and slowly roasted in the pit! --Demonseed 20:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Well, the whole "pineapple in the butt" thing is from the Adam Sandler movie "Little Nicky"...the demons were using it on Hitler. Finding a screen cap probably wouldn't be impossible to do... :) --Demonseed 19:06, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Screwed on Image I tryed to put an image of jabba the hut on micheal moores good movie's,but it did'nt come the way i wanted it to. CAN u helpl me PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE!!(NOTE:i got the image from wikipedia)THANKS!!!(Deathmouse 23:22, 8 August 2007 (UTC)) CC Links uhhhh....s***. is it even the same episode or show? I think when they delete clips from old shows they'll sometimes upload a different video from a different show for that number. --GlennBecksATool 01:32, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ohhh, ok, I thought this was a normal thing...well... if its just a one time thing I can always wait and re-update them with new numbers... assuming it'll still work like that. --GlennBecksATool 01:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Truthiness Quotient Hey, can we merge T.Q. and Truthiness Quotient? --MC Esteban™ 05:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Absolutely. I wrote TQ so long ago it's way past it's expiration date.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 7 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, they are both good articles, and together unstoppable. Muahahaha! --MC Esteban™ 05:35, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Vid Links I wish they'd keep all their videos. Perhaps if someone gets really bored over a summer break they'll upload them again but I doubt it. I donno, or maybe they're just hidden in an area of the tubes that isn't well lit. --GlennBecksATool 07:55, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Top Secret/SCI Do we have an image of that Cheney stamp, Secret/SCI? --MC Esteban™ 02:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I made a template called "classified", but I don't have the actual one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:59, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I can get one, if you can figure out where it is on motherload...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::That's cool, I can use the Top Secret template, but I could've sworn I saw a Secret/SCI stamp around somewhere. --MC Esteban™ 03:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :I have been looking for it...and I believe it fell into an Orwellian internets tube. The only version I can find is a small one, which I will upload shortly...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:27, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is: Image:Secret-SCI.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Another Damn Wikiality DIY Should there be an article named : So, You Need To Be Cured From The Gay? ... wouldn't that insinuate there are gays among republicans. OR should it say: So, You Need TO Be Cured From Not Being Gay? Any ideas? or should I just incorporate whatever I have into the current article? These truly are trying times. Thanks --GlennBecksATool 02:58, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Ponch Yeah, I guess that image is kinda disturbing. But it somehow seems to fit. I wonder if Alberto will be doing TV ads in a few years time. If so, I expect they'll be for amnesia treatments. --Careax 06:34, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Steve Kagen He fears the hammer. ... maybe Rahm has a zero-tolerance for congressional email flooding policy. --GlennBecksATool 00:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) lol this is like watergate... --GlennBecksATool 00:24, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Ayy oh Ayy... Ay Ay oh Ayy I'm back. --OHeL 01:37, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Sandbox oh, that can be deleted...just messing around. I wouldn't mind starting kansas city and cleveland...if you don't mind... --GlennBecksATool 01:31, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Harriet Miers' middle name Hi there. I thought having her middle name as "Quag" was amusing because then her full name reads as "Harriet QuagMires" (funny given all the alleged scandals of our Glorious President). But my sense of humor is notoriously odd, so I can appreciate why others might not really get that or find it as amusing as I did. Anyway, just wanted to explain that joke, in case it had been missed. --Careax 16:02, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I've added the "Quag" middle name thing to the Fractoids section. I realize now it's a little obscure. And more importantly, if Stephen says her middle name is "Quitter" then it's a fract, plain and simple (I didn't realize that before). I'll have a think on it and see if I can come up with an amusing foreign language gag. Maybe something involving French. --Careax 20:11, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks!! Pandeism Fish 02:47, 3 August 2007 (UTC) A place to ask questions? Is there a place in wikiality where I can ask questions? (Deathmouse 18:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC)) :You just asked a question, so I guess this has become a place where you are asking questions. :) - The Lake Effect 19:00, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Deleting Pages Is there any way a user that created a page could delete it? It seems to be a matter of job security... Deleting Pages Cont. I would either like to have it deleted so that I can remanage it from another name that won't give my identity away or if it would be possible to clear the history so that it doesn't say who has been editting it in the history that would work equally as well. Can u plz add a pic. Can someone add a picture of a giraffe wearing a bikini on my article on giraffes? PLZ?!!! Watchtveatdonutdrinkbeer I'll be ur best friend if u add a picture!! (NOT IN THE GAY WAY)(Deathmouse 03:49, 7 August 2007 (UTC)) Deleting Cont. Cont. Sure if there is no other way delete it. If you delete the current one could I start a new one of the same exact name on a different login? Or would the old history show up? You can go ahead and delete it. Thank you. Hey you still got it somewhere? Is that line still pasted anywhere you can retrieve? It was a good line. I'll put it on Hillary clintons page or something... I don't see what was so bad, I was giving her super powers. Those were good things. I wish I could bench 250 and talk to dolphins don't you? :I'm gonna kill you! {strangles WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer to death} —Bender the Robot 11:46, 17 August 2007 (UTC)